


Shut Up, Merlin

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Bottom Merlin, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Bradley James - Freeform, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Complete, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Gay Sex, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin is a brat, Merthur - Freeform, My First Smut, PWP, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), and a little bit drunk, and i am tired, chapter 1 is just merlin pining, completed work, if you play dirty, it is 2:43am, oh dear god, smut starting in chapter 2, whoops, you're going to get dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please leave a comment! They make me whole day and I love reading them!Thank you~Pepper
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They make me whole day and I love reading them!  
> Thank you~  
> Pepper

Merlin woke with a start. He was firmly pressed against Arthur and he could feel his king’s chain mail digging uncomfortably into his lower back. His king. Of course, that’s all Arthur could ever be to him. Merlin twisted around and sat up, glancing at the young king. He slept soundly just like he had in his bed in Camelot. Merlin couldn’t understand how he did. The ground was full of roots and rocks that somehow always found their way to the most uncomfortable places on his body.

The last words Merlin had said to Arthur floated through his head again.

“And I swear that I will protect you or die at your side.”

Arthur had exhaled and given him a small smile, then turned over and gone immediately to sleep.

Upon closer inspection of the sleeping king, Arthur was smiling in his sleep. Merlin smiled back, his shoulders relaxing. His gaze softened and his heart seemed to melt in his chest. He could never let the king know how he felt. It would probably be considered “improper.” He sighed, the noise coming out louder than he had anticipated.

Arthur stirred, his eyes blinking open.

 _“Mer_ lin what are you doing?” he asked, his brow furrowing.

“Uhh, nothing, sire,” Merlin stammered. “Just, uhh,” he glanced around quickly, “about to get more firewood! You can’t be cold in the night, can you? Can’t have you catching a cold.”

Arthur bit his lower lip. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Thank you, sire,” Arthur said, quite proud of his excuse.

“I mean, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly and Merlin froze.

“Ah, well,” he said, stumbling over his words. “You know me… Always in the tavern and being stupid.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. What were you thinking about?” Arthur asked.

“Is that a question?” Merlin replied.

“What does it sound like, clotpole?” Arthur grinned.

There were a thousand things Merlin could have said. Probably a thousand that he should have said instead. And he thought about saying them: the excuses that immediately came rushing into his brain and the sarcastic retorts and the ridiculous jokes he could make. But he said none of them. It could have been that he was tired, it was late, after all. It could have been that he hadn’t slept well, or that he was just feeling off. But Merlin said none of those things. Instead, he decided to speak his mind. Merlin was tired of hiding.

“I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how much of an irritating prat you are and how you never fail to make me do all of your menial chores and how I have never gotten a day off in years. Years! But I was also thinking about how I don’t want a day off. I want to be here with you because you complete me. You make me whole and you make me smile and you make me laugh despite all your horrid jokes and you’re a total supercilious royal pain but I was thinking, Arthur, that I love you. And you’re stupid and I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I’ve had to save your ass and you have never thanked me! Not once! But I still love you, Arthur, and not in the way that a servant loves his king but as a man loves a man.”

Merlin realised that he was prattling and fell silent. He kept his eyes trained on the leafy ground, his courage spent.

“Merlin,” Arthur said.

“Yes, sire?” Merlin said quietly.

“Look at me.”

“Sire, I-”

Arthur slid his hand under Merlin’s chin and lifted his face to meet his. Their eyes met and Merlin almost flinched. Almost. The look in Arthur’s eyes was that of confusion and hesitation. But in a moment, all of that disappeared.

The next thing he knew, Arthur’s lips were on Merlin’s and he gasped.

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur mumbled against Merlin’s lips and Merlin smiled, pulling away only a few centimeters.

“Make me.”


	2. The Coming of Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm very proud of this chapter title, thank you)

In the span of a few short seconds, Arthur had knocked Merlin back and pinned his hands above his head. Merlin’s breath caught in his throat.

“What did you say?” Arthur asked softly.

“You heard me,” Merlin said. He knew that what he was saying would only make his predicament worse (rather, better), but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I’m the king of Camelot, I get what I want,” Arthur growled, lips against Merlin’s neck. 

“Then who’s going to put you in your place?” Arthur mumbled, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“No one,” Arthur said, letting his teeth graze over Merlin’s neck. 

“Ah, well,” Merlin bit back a laugh. “ _ That’s _ not going to happen.”

Arthur pulled back, pushing Merlin’s hands harder into the soil. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really, Merlin? And who’s going to make that happen?” He lowered his head again so his lips were millimeters from Merlin’s. “I don’t suppose it’d be you.”

Merlin shoved his head forward, desperate to feel Arthur’s lips on his own again, but Arthur leaned back. “You didn’t think I’d make it easy for you, Merlin, did you?”

Merlin let his head fall back to the ground, trying to match Arthur’s cool. “I assumed you wouldn’t.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Arthur whispered before plunging back down to meet Merlin’s lips. 

Arthur’s nails dug into Merlin’s skin but he couldn’t deny that he loved it. He bucked his hips into Arthur, his dick straining against his trousers. He felt Arthur smile against his lips.

“You know. Merlin, You always were anxious to go. You need to learn how to take it slower,” Arthur teased. 

Merlin, his eyes betraying how desperate he was, could only meet Arthur’s eyes. “Please,” he said, trying to keep the moan out of his voice.

Arthur flashed him a wicked grin. “Now we’re getting somewhere. Merlin, you really should know how to use your manners by now. You are, after all, the King’s manservant.”

Merlin whined and ground his hips into Arthur again and for a second, Arthur faltered. 

“You’re playing dirty, Merlin,” Arthur growled, holding both of Merlin’s wrists in one hand and hooking his free finger into Merlin’s neckerchief, pulling the boy closer to him by the neck. “And if you play dirty, you’re going to get dirty.”

All Merlin could do was give Arthur his best smile. 

“Try your hardest, sire.”

Arthur rolled his eyes in that so very Arthur-like way. In a moment, Arthur had let go of Merlin’s hands only to start pulling at his shirt. He slipped it off with ease and paused for only a second before running his hands over Merlin’s chest.

“Funny, I didn’t know you could take off clothes since you always have me do it for you,” Merlin joked breathlessly. He was, of course, much more interested in what Arthur was about to do, but he couldn’t resist poking a little fun at Arthur.

Instantly, Arthur pulled his hands back. Merlin had to keep from shivering in the cold emptiness that came in Arthur’s absence. He looked to the blonde warrior in front of him. 

“Are you ever going to learn, Merlin? You have to be good if you’re going to get what you want.” Arthur smirked. “Or else I can just leave you here.”

Merlin shook his head. “Sorry, sire.” He bowed his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Arthur grinned, planting a light kiss on Merlin’s shoulder and moving his hand to Merlin’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the bone there, the action serving only to make them both harder. “Now, what do you want?”

Merlin blushed. “I’d like you to kiss me, sire.”

“Anything else?” Arthur asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

“I- I’d like your dick, sire,” Merlin said, looking back down at the ground. 

Arthur smiled. “And you shall have it.”

The King of Camelot stood and deftly removed his chain mail and then his shirt. Merlin couldn’t help but stare at his king as he stripped. Most of him was left speechless at the sight of the man in front of him, although a small part of him wondered why he had been helping to undress the King for years when he could do it perfectly well by himself. The King leaned back against a tree, his entire body toned muscle. 

“Come here,” he ordered. 

Merlin obeyed, walking carefully across the forest floor as if the moment might shatter like glass. Once he reached Arthur, he tried to lean in for another kiss. 

“No. Kneel,” the King commanded.

Merlin knelt, now eye level with Arthur’s impressive length. Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s hair. Merlin opened his mouth and took in Arthur’s length, sucking slowly and moving his tongue along his King’s dick. Merlin felt Arthur’s fingers tighten in his hair and he took in more of Arthur’s dick, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. He choked back a cough and moved his tongue faster, then tried to move his head with Arthur’s thrusts, but Arthur held tight to his hair.

“Don’t you dare move, Merlin.”

Merlin glanced up at his king, his blue eyes vibrant under his dark lashes, and kept moving. 

Arthur scowled and pulled on his hair. Hard. Merlin’s head was pulled back so he was on his knees looking up at Arthur. The King leaned down to face Merlin. 

“I said, don’t move. If you move again, you’ll be mucking out stalls for a week,” Arthur growled.

Merlin flashed him a grin, his lips red and a little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth. “Yes, sire.”

Arthur straightened, his hands still in Merlin’s hair. Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur bucked his hips all the way forward, his dick slamming into the back of Merlin’s throat over and over again. Merlin felt his own cock throbbing in his trousers and moved a hand to try to ease the tension building inside of him.

“Don’t,” Arthur gasped, and Merlin stopped. 

Merlin flicked his tongue against Arthur’s dick and Arthur pushed Merlin’s head so far the sorcerer's nose touched Arthur’s stomach. 

“Merlin-” Arthur gasped, and came hard, the hot liquid rushing down Merlin’s throat. Arthur sighed and untangled his hands from Merlin’s hair. “Good,” he murmured, stroking Merlin’s hair and breathing hard. Now, it was Arthur’s turn to drop to his knees, even with Merlin. He grinned.

“Your turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat on the ground and motioned for Merlin to join him. The sorcerer nearly jumped on Arthur, desperate to feel his King’s touch again. 

“Trousers off,” Arthur ordered and watched as Merlin wiggled out of his trousers. “Come here,” Arthur said, biting his lower lip. He was left almost breathless at the sight of the young man before him. Almost. He couldn’t wait to hear Merlin’s raw moans as Arthur made him come. 

Merlin crawled over to his king, cheeks red and a little swollen. 

“Sit here,” Arthur commanded.

Merlin obeyed, leaning back on the rocky wall.

Arthur sat facing him and reached out a hand, beginning to stroke the dark haired man’s hard cock. Merlin tried to bite back a moan, but somehow, the whimpering noise still made it past his lips, earning a sly grin from Arthur, who started working his hand faster. 

Merlin’s head lolled back, his breath coming faster and faster as Arthur worked. 

The King leaned forward, biting at Merlin’s neck.

“You’re mine,” he whispered against Merlin’s skin.

Merlin moaned again, no longer trying to conceal the noises. He bucked his hips up into Arthur’s hand and the King stopped moving his hand.

Merlin looked up suddenly. “Arthur?”

“Don’t try that again, Merlin. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll feel like you’ve been hit by a dragon,” Arthur growled.

“A _Pen_ dragon?” Merlin gasped.

Arthur smiled. “Still witty, I see,” he said as he started moving his hand again, flicking his wrist up on the upstroke and going slower on the downstroke. 

Merlin gasped. “Please.”

Arthur smirked. “Please what?”

“Please more of whatever the hell you just did.”

Arthur complied and Merlin’s body tensed, his lips falling open. Arthur bit into Merlin’s neck and he felt the sorcerer tense, breathing hard and ragged.

Arthur pulled back and with his free hand, grabbed Merlin’s chin, thumb on one side and fingers on the other and jerked his face up to meet his own.

Merlin opened his mouth, about to speak, but Arthur cut him off. “I want to see your face when you come,” he demanded in a low growl. 

Merlin breathed out again, stammering out the words, “Yes, sire.”

With one final movement of his hand, Merlin came, the white liquid squirting out and landing on his stomach. 

Merlin finally tore his gaze from Arthur’s, trying to figure out how to clean himself up. Arthur reached around him and grabbed a cloth, carefully cleaning up the dark haired man. Finally, he put the rag down, easing back down onto the ground, using Merlin’s shirt as a pillow. He opened his arms and Merlin curled up into his embrace, head on the King’s shoulder. 

Arthur kissed Merlin on the forehead. 

“Merlin,” he said drowsily, “I’m going to say something that I don’t think I’ve ever said before.”

“Hmm?” Merlin said, exhausted.

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits!! Love you guys and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
